120715-Important stuff keeps happening
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 21:44 -- AT: hi nyarla! CC: Hey Honey! CC: Wasp's up? CC: ...on your end at least AT: um!! not much!! AT: just sitting and talking AT: varani is online so im talking to her to!! CC: Me too AT: oh!! i wonder if everyone is talking to her i kno eribus was AT: and she mentioned heliux AT: gosh did we just pile on her CC: Hehe, maybe AT: psh youre gonna make me jealous AT: hows everything over there? CC: Carayx is missing AT: oh AT: are you sure? AT: i talked to her only a little while ago... CC: I asked Libby's help to track down the rest of my team CC: She can't find Carayx and asked me to take another look around AT: shit AT: youre looking right now? CC: Yes AT: oohgosh this isnt good :( CC: Don't get all frowny faced just yet CC: This is Carayx we're talking about AT: i know i know but glissa is in the session and then there's jack... CC: Yeah, and that worries me CC: But they can't be gunning for Carayx AT: mmm i know but there's a lot of other things she could run up against... CC: Like more of those damn dullahans CC: Hopefully not though CC: Anyway, I'd hate to put it onto you CC: And I know it'll comb back to me anyway CC: Could you let Lorrea in on this CC: We'll find her and it'll be fine CC: But she deserves to know CC: And we both know me telling her is a bad idea AT: i mean im talking to her right now but um AT: she was yelling at me earlier the uh AT: the rule really upset her CC: Ah, righ CC: right AT: mmm im hoping AT: ill be able to give her just moirail time to make up for it and... AT: help with cara missing CC: So I guess I will be the bearer of bad news then CC: She can rant and rave at me for a bit and then you can cool her down AT: no i can tell her AT: beside you have that rule on you! CC: I should pawn my duties off on you CC: Besides, that alone is another of her many issues with me CC: Though I haven't actually done that CC: Hmm, I'm torn AT: im gonna ease her um AT: into it AT: yea AT: its okay CC: I don't often like delegating important things to anyone else CC: something I'm trying to get used to the idea of CC: Not that everyone else is incompetent AT: mmm yea worried it might not go right? CC: Yeah AT: well she is my moirail! so this should be fine CC: Yeah, I'm sure CC: Just that, I normally feel the best suited CC: Because I normally get the info on a thing first CC: And it's easier to do it myself that spill all the intricate little details of a tough job and such AT: yea i get that!! i think i got the gist for cara tho... AT: and well if im not ever there i exccept you probably will if you have to talk to lorrea!! AT: ... AT: i placed the rule but im honestly not sure what i can do to enforce it CC: You can sit in on any conversations we have AT: yea but if im not there and something really important happens CC: Well let's hope that doesn't happen AT: mmmmmm CC: mmmm? AT: just hm AT: worried AT: important stuff tends to happen AT: a lot CC: Yeah, it does, huh AT: yees idk how that didnt occur to u CC: Too busy actually dealing with the things to bother counting them out AT: heh AT: well there's another frog calling me over so AT: ill troll you later? CC: Alright, later then AT: <3 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:46 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha